


When will you see me?

by Alice_Wright



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki is a ghost, Human Nanami Chiaki, I've never had to tag before, Multi, Pining, That'll Change Soon, currently unbetaed, unrequited HinaNami/Kamunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Wright/pseuds/Alice_Wright
Summary: Chiaki's death.It was brutal, sudden, and intensely cruel it is said, that in cases such as this... it's practically inevitable a soul will be left with unfinished business.





	When will you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome to my unbeta'd bullcrap that's been rattling around in my brain for months, this is my first fanfic to be posted so please be kind.

**_O’Death should not have taken thee..?_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_O’Death I wish you had not taken me._** ** _  
_****_  
_****_I leave behind many behind indeed_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_“She was so kind, wasn’t she?”_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_O’Death why have you taken me?_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_O’Death should not have taken thee_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_  
_****_  
_****_  
_**_I really am dead._ ** _  
_****_  
_** That was the first thought that  surfaced in her mind as her consciousness returned, and took in her surroundings. First, her eyes fell upon her own cold hands.. And then, to her that was body left upon the ground, it laid cold, and was covered in her own fresh blood. Right beside her abandoned body stood the boy she’d wanted to reach out to for so long. .. Hinata-kun, if that is even still his name. Her heart.. It ached more for him than for her own mangled body that was left to grow cold, discarded. It was as though her bloodied body was nothing more than an abandoned doll, with the way Hinata-kun merely walked away, after his brief mourning.  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes as she fully took in her situation… she was being pulled along, unable to get way from Hinata-kun no matter how much she wanted to. She didn’t have the mental fortitude, not even close to what was needed.. To comprehend why, or how. In the end, at least she would always be with him...right? Like a guardian angel..!  
  
God.. why is this what she’s thinking, it just... so odd how little she was  managing to care s about her own brutal death, about the body she left on the floor… She let her mind go over it a few times before a realization popped into her mind, along side  a sad smile, as she watched her dear Hinata-kun walk to be at her killers side. Yukizome-sensei would say something like, it’s her overly caring nature, or it’s her fighting spirit. She had time to mourn herself later, now wasn’t the time to cry over it, she needs to see this through to the end.. Whatever *this* is. She said she didn’t want to die.. She didn’t, she didn’t want to be dead at all but.. She’s still here, so she’s barely gone at all.. Right? Even if no one can see her, she’s here! She can make a difference.. Right?   
  
She’ll just have to keep telling herself that, as she follows behind the long haired fellow.. Maybe she should learn his new name instead of just Hinata-kun, it's just like changing your user name to something more unique right. And well, changing your avatar.... and class..and race. In the end her attempts to reassure herself just make it worse. For now she'll just have to get used to it, it's not as though he can hear her anymore anyway.. right? ... This is going to be a very long.. however long she'll be left here with him.  
  
  
  
\---   
  
  
  
How long has she been watching this destruction..? Being unable to sleep or.. Do anything, really, has made it difficult to tell, after all. Months probably.. She’s been following Kamukura-kun around for months, as he lays waste to anything Enoshima wishes. Although honestly.. Not much is directed at him.. So they simply wander at most times, he’s always seeking something new.. Something to entertain him, anything that wouldn’t bore him. She did wish.. That she could be the one to stop his dreadful boredom, maybe making him happy is what will send her on her way..? She could only hope so, anyway.   
  
Oh… right.. Hope.. Hope!  
  
Hope seems to be severely lacking, doesn’t it? It’s like someone picked up the world, and squeezed out all hope like it was a sponge, and left only despair all around them. Her existence was a quiet, fiery one… as in literally the only sounds she heard for days upon days.. Was the crackling of flames, and the screams of the people despair effected.. It was a terrible, horrible atrocity.. But she would bear it all, because.. She has to. She has to stay with the one she’s been latched to.. Right? It’s like an old rpg or a physiological manga.. She’d rather be in an rpg right now, even a really bad one, as opposed to following Kamukura-kun around all the time like this. It gets tiring, and.. kind of scary too.  
  
Sometimes she would try talking to him, however... despite her attempts, he never did seem to hear her. At least it can be somewhat entertaining.. Right? Right. It’s been days since she made an attempt though.. that's plenty of time for her stamina bar to increase, why not try again for awhile? The worst she can get is no response,after all, and she's quite used to it by now.  
  
“Hey hey..! Kamukura-kuuunn..” A tiny whine escaped her throat as she began floating in circle around her long haired companion. She was certain he wouldn’t hear her. And, by the looks of it, she was right.. But that doesn’t mean it was wrong to hope! Everyone hopes for silly things sometimes, after all. Not only that.. persistence is key to success.. that's what Yukizome-sensei would say, anyway.  
  
“Kamukuraaaaa….” Another little whine from her yet..there was again, no reply.   
  
"Ka-Mu-Ku-Ra. I-Zu-Ru!!" Still, no response.  
  
“..Oh well, someday.. Someday I think it will work..” Talking to herself was slowly becoming commonplace, but what could you do? In an existence like hers, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?  
  
“Kamukura-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun……….ugh! It’s alright.. It’s alright, I’ll just wait a little longer. I can do that..” But in the end.. Could she?   
  
That was something she never really considered until now, how long can she wait before she too begins growing bored and dull to the world around them.. Considering this was like getting hit with a ton of bricks, and it had such an agonizing feeling it was almost sort of hard to describe..she simply fell silent, laying her ghostly head upon his shoulder as he sat down.. He doesn’t know she’s there, and they're basically friends now (seeing as neither of them go near anyone else, even if he doesn't know she's there), so this is okay, right..? Right. Hinata-kun would have gotten so flustered over it, and snapped at her, most likely. But, then again, who to say, maybe if Kamukura-kun could see and feel her.. He too would get flustered and snap at her. No, he'd be more likely to glare at her, or just plain run away.   
  
Maybe, just maybe… she’ll actually get an answer one of these days.. However it would seem that, for now it’s a mystery only her stoic, oblivious companion will be privy to. Someday’s he seems interested in the carnage that he...and her classmates, had caused. Like somehow, someway these atrocities brought him actual interest, if just briefly. Other days though, she’d see him fascinated by the efforts of the Future Foundation, and she’d be able to keep an eye on her dear teacher.. Even after what happened, she couldn’t deny wanting to spend time with Yukizome-sensei, just one last time.   
  
What she wanted most though, was to see her friends again. Her classmates were important, not just to the fate of this world..but to her finally being able to move on, at least.. That’s what she believes. In the end, her precious friends are all that circles in her mind as Kamukura-kun stands yet again. So, she lets out a quietsigh as he does so, as she is forced to slip off of his shoulder, and float beside him yet again.  
  
“Leaving again already..? You’re so bad at taking in your surroundings..I wish I could help you work on it.” She may as well be speaking to a wall.. And yet, she speaks anyway, still hoping she’ll someday get a response.. For now though, it’s just another day in the worlds most boring hellscape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end, hopefully I can have this beta'd soon so it's er.. better. I will be expanding on this story further!


End file.
